


The Morning After

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami wakes up with a hangover, his memory of the night before is gone, but as it comes back he realises some new things about himself.





	The Morning After

            Leaving sleep behind but unwilling to truly wake up, Kami remained motionless with his eyes shut, blocking out the real world. If he couldn’t see it, then he was still asleep. Only of course he wasn’t asleep. His other senses were acutely awake. He could smell the scent of the sheets beneath him, a mixture of fabric and laundry detergent, they felt so soft and warm, well he didn’t have to leave them. Not yet anyway. Though he could hear birds singing outside so he knew it must be morning. He was also aware of the ticking of a clock and was that breathing next to him?

Feeling a stab of pain in his head, Kami realised he had a hangover. It made sense now he thought about it. They’d all gone out drinking the night before for Yu~ki’s birthday. He could barely remember anything else. It must have been quite the night. So, somebody had collapsed in the hotel bed with him. No big deal. Unless it was a girl. That would cause problems. Maybe he should open his eyes just to check?

No, too bright! He couldn’t see anything! Only worry encouraged him to keep his eyes open until they could focus on the room. He couldn’t see the person but he knew who it must be instantly. This wasn’t his room, it was Gackt’s. Gackt wasn’t a girl so everything was ok. He could go back to sleep. He was safe here. He’d got drunk and fallen asleep in his friend’s bed. No harm done. In fact, it was kind of good really. If he was here, Gackt hadn’t found some random girl to sleep with last night. This made him strangely happy, though why he should care he didn’t know.

‘I’m just worried about his health’. Kami rationalised, knowing that wasn’t entirely the reason but refusing to explore the feeling any further. Who knew what that might bring up.

            Kami didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. Or more, lying there thinking as he was. He didn’t like the thoughts that came into his head when he thought of the vocalist. They weren’t exactly the feelings he should have for a friend, even one as close to Gackt. Was his heart really supposed to race when Gackt kissed him? Fan service was one thing, he was fine with that, it was fake, nothing to worry about. The feelings only came when Gackt kissed his forehead gently, protectively. ‘I trust you’ was all the kiss was meant to say, yet Kami couldn’t help hoping it meant more.

            ‘I am not in love with Gackt!’ Kami angrily thought, sitting up. Thinking was bad. He’d have no more of this. Unfortunately, his nasty thoughts were replaced with pain. If his head had hurt before, it was ten times worse now. Not only that but he felt pain inside another far more intimate place. What on earth had happened last night? Why was he naked? No. Surely not! But?

            “Would you like some water?” Gackt asked and Kami nodded miserably, as he watched the naked vocalist get up and head for the mini bar. He’d slept with Gackt! He must have! Unsure of how to act to this new revelation, Kami hid behind his hangover and drank the water thirstily. Accepting the pain killers offered to him he moaned softly.

            “Are you alright?” Gackt asked quietly, as he got back into bed and wrapped an arm around Kami.

            “My head hurts.” Kami muttered, leaning against Gackt. At least the other man was still here, looking after him. Did he know what had happened? If he’d been as drunk as Kami, maybe not. Kami only knew himself because of the pain, that now he thought about it wasn’t too bad. More sore, than anything. Though he did remember kissing Gackt in the bar. Seriously making out, there had been tongues and wandering hands and…. And then Gackt had taken him upstairs. He remembered that now. That and a feeling of delight that could only have come from the sex itself. At least he’d enjoyed himself, that was something.

            ‘I’m not gay! I like girls!’ Kami’s mind complained before adding ‘and Gackt.’ If he was gay it was only for Gackt. Gackt was the only man who could make him feel like this and maybe that was ok. He had nothing against homosexuality, he’d just never thought he’d have such a first-hand experience. One he couldn’t even remember!

            “Just your head?” Gackt asked, in reference to Kami’s complaint.

            “Yeah.” Kami lied, feeling a blush cross his face. Gackt knew! Of course Gackt knew! Gackt could handle a lot more alcohol than Kami ever could!

            “Do you remember last night?” Gackt asked, with a hint of worry to his normally confident voice.

            “Parts, I know what we did, or more I know we did it and that I was willing.” Kami admitted.

            “You were more than willing,” Gackt said with a gentle laugh. “You came onto me, though I’m glad you did.”

            “I came onto you?” Kami asked with a groan.

            “If you wanted me, you should have said something.” Gackt remarked in his normally confident tone. “You couldn’t think I’d make fun of you or anything. Right?”

            “I didn’t know myself,” Kami admitted quietly. “I still don’t. Just…. I think you’re beautiful and….”

            “One day we’ll try this when you’re sober enough to remember,” Gackt promised. “Then you’ll know for sure how you feel.”

            “But what if I don’t like it?” Kami asked. “Won’t your feelings get hurt?” 

“What a man like me?” Gackt asked. “Never. Especially not by somebody like you. Besides I’m confident you will enjoy it. I’m not worried.”  
            “Your ego is beyond belief!” Kami said, with a nervous laugh. At least he knew now everything would be ok. Gackt wasn’t judging him, or pressurising him into anything. He was being the perfect gentlemen.

            “This has nothing to do with my ego,” Gackt laughed. “I remember everything clearly enough to know you had the time of your life. You may be shy at first but you know your way the bed and how to make me moan.”

            Blushing bright red, Kami decided to take back his previous statement. Gackt was no gentlemen, he was just Gackt. The man who always knew how to make Kami feel safe, make him laugh and most of all, calmed his fears.

            “Well maybe next time you can make me moan.” Kami retorted, ignoring his embarrassment.

            “Oh, you moaned,” Gackt replied. “You moaned and begged and moved in all the right ways. In fact, you said I was the best sex you ever had.”

            “Liar!” Kami accused and Gackt laughed.

            “Only about the last part. You fell asleep before you got the chance,” Gackt replied kissing Kami lightly on the cheek. “Can I ask you a favour?” Gackt asked, all joking gone.

            “I won’t tell anyone,” Kami quickly replied. “I don’t want this getting around either.”

            “Actually, I don’t care about that but I wasn’t going to brag about it. I know you well enough to know you’d hate that. I want you to promise me something else.”

            “Go on.” Kami encouraged.

            “Promise me you won’t sleep with anybody else, until we’ve tried this again?” Gackt requested.

            “Promise,” Kami agreed, with no thought. Like he’d want to sleep with anybody else until he’d got whatever this thing with Gackt was under control. “But you have to do the same.”

            “Easy. Right now, you’re the only one I want.” Came Gackt’s honest answer. Exactly what Kami needed to hear.


End file.
